There are challenges to operating an application, such as a game, over a set of distributed devices. It is challenging to scale such an application to millions of nodes. Engines for MMOGs scale up to hundreds of thousands of players, operated over many servers. However, they do not scale down to lightweight devices (systems on chips), and they don't scale out to operation on devices owned by independent parties. Rather, they are operated only in centralized and usually commonly-owned datacenters.